Xavier & Avalanna
by GinnyWeasley97
Summary: Xavier & Avalanna Are two normal 13 year olds. But when they Fall into a man hole. They Discover Fantasy land. If you read this thank you so so much!
1. Chapter 1

** So this isn't really a lot like Mirror Mirror. Just the same queen, dwarves, & town. So yeah. Review are welcomed! Thanks!**

** Chapter 1**

** Xavier & Avalanna**

Once Upon a Time There was a place called, Fantasy Land. A Magical Place with every Princess, Prince, Queen, Warlock, Fairy Godmother, Or magical Creature You could ever Read about. It's a Beautiful Place Filled with Wonder & Excitement, Castles Filled with Royal blood, Woods with Unicorns, & hutts Filled with Dwarves, Waterfalls and Lakes covered with Mermaids, Princesses in Towers Waiting for Their Prince, & Everything Good and Wonderful. But there is also a bad side. A Dark and evil side Hidden By the Good. Castles with Queens that want to kill their Step Daughters or The princess next in line For the Crown, Woods Filled With a monster more scarier than you can imagine, & Thieves, Waterfalls & -Some- Lakes with Seamonsters, Towers Guarded By Wicked Witches To keep the princes away from their Princesses. But It doesn't happen 24/7. Now this is a Story about a Boy & a Girl named Xavier & Avalanna. Xavier a 13 year old boy, Tall and handsome , With messy Brown hair, 7 Blue Eyes, Was a Very outgoing & popular. & he always had to Be doing something. He could never just sit down. He also Loves any kind of sport. Avalanna also 13, A couple inches Shorter than Xavier, Had long Wavy Brown hair with bangs, & Black eyes, Pale skin, & was very Beautiful. She Loved art. She could paint 7 sketch All day if she could. & she too was very outgoing & also was ALWAYS doing something. She was also popular. Xavier & Avalanna Were in the Soccer team, & Xavier was in Basketball & Avalanna's in Volleyball. They always went to each others Games.

** Chapter 2**

** Down a Manhole**

Oone Night Xavier & Avalanna were Walking home from Their Soccer game. That was am A-M-A-Z-I-N-G Kick! Said avalanna. Thanks It was pretty Good if I do say so myself. Said Xavier Grinning. & you catching the Soccer ball like that! You're an Awesome Goalie! I know. Said Avalanna Smirking. Haha I have a Bruise to remember it by. Avalanna said Rubbing her Stomach. They both laughed & walked up to have way home & stopped. Well bye Ava. Said Xavier. (That was Xavier's Nickname for Avalanna. Huh? Oh yeah bye Xave. Said Avalanna Distracted. What's up Ava? Asked Xavier. Walking towards her. Um. I could have sworn I saw a light in that manhole over there? She replied. Probably just a Flashlight. Said Xavier. But he didn't really even believe himself. So they both walked toward it. Theres no one down there! Said Ava. They both looked perplexed. Where do you think the worker is? Asked Xavier. I mean they shouldn't just leave it open while their not around and Someone can drive over it. Yeah your right. Said Avalanna Walking even closer to it until she was right at the edge. SEE THERES THE LIGHT AGAIN! She said. Be careful Ava, Its slippery you might- AAH! And it was too late Avalanna Fell Down the Big manhole. AVALANNA! Yelled Xavier alarmed. But he heard No reply. I need to get someone! Or I need to go get her myself! If I don't maybe it'll be too late by the time the Ambulence gets here! What if Shes Unconcious!? Or Got knocked out? Or even maybe…. No She cant be! He thought. But I have to Go down there and make sure she's ok. He said out loud. So he looked around and make sure no one was watching & started climbing down the Ladder into the Manhole. This is a Big manhole. Thought Xavier. After a couple minutes down he Started seeing the light. So she was right!? There is a light. He said out loud. What is it though? Maybe a flashlight, or a tunnel light? Or even a way to the other side of the earth? No. He said out loud. I haven't been climbing that long? Have I? The he kept climbing down. Its So slippery! He thought. Eugh! He had just touched something Weird & sticky. Gross! He said. Ugh! Where's Ava!? And wheres the ground. It doesn't even look like I've gotten any closer to the light? He took his hand off the ladder to get the Goo off &- AHH! Xavier Slipped and fell. & he Could see he was Getting closer & closer to the light. So he braced himself as he hit the Ground… But it wasn't Concrete. It was… Dirt? So Xavier looked up and saw He was in the Woods! How did I get here? He asked himself. I was going Dow a Hole and then I end up here? & then Xavier gasped. Huh! Avalanna! AVALANNA! He yelled. Avalanna are you here?! He didn't here her So he started walking.

Avalanna? He yelled again as he stopped for a moment. He saw a figure. Avalanna? He said quitter almost whisper like. He picked up a stick and started walking closer to it. It was definitely a girl. He was just a few steps away from her when she turned around. Aah! They both yelled. & the girl had alittle knife aiming at him, & Xavier was ready to attack when he Realised it was avalanna. Oh! He breathed. It's you ava. Are you alright? You gave me a ascare. Yeah im fine. She answered. & im sorry But what took you so long? I waited 2 hours before I even thought of moving. Xavier was confused. I was gone 10 minutes? What are you taling about? No? said Ava a bit annoyed. You were gone alittle less than 2 hours. Oh. He said. Well sorry. Maybe theres a time difference or something? Ava tried not to laugh. So she just looked at him. He knew what she was thinking. How would that make it 2 hours for me & 10 minutes for you? She asked. Uh I don't know. Replied Xavier So they both laughed. Xavier knew it made no sense. Its cold here. Said Avalanna. Yeah it is, Agreed Xavier, shivering. Come onlet's Try and Find a town So we can ask them where we are. Said Ava. Xavier just nodded and they started walking as it started snowing. And Xavier Realised Avalanna's Face was as White as the Snow. & it made her look even prettier. She saw him lookingat her and she just smiled. They were walking down a Hill when Ava heard something behind them. She saw a dwarf collecting wood. Hey Xave look! She said. He turned around what? He asked as he look where she was looking. It's a dwarf! She said giggling. Xavier laughed. He doesn't look very happy does he? Xavier said. Maybe it's Grumpy. Said Ava smiling and started walking again. Xavier started walking again too. Finally They saw a town. Hey Ava theres a town over there! Said Xavier. Finally! Repled Ava I thougt we'd never Find one! So they started walking towards it.


	2. Chapter 2 Down a Manhole

**Chapter 2**

**Down a Manhole**

Oone Night Xavier & Avalanna were Walking home from Their Soccer game. That was am A-M-A-Z-I-N-G Kick! Said avalanna. Thanks It was pretty Good if I do say so myself. Said Xavier Grinning. & you catching the Soccer ball like that! You're an Awesome Goalie! I know. Said Avalanna Smirking. Haha I have a Bruise to remember it by. Avalanna said Rubbing her Stomach. They both laughed & walked up to have way home & stopped. Well bye Ava. Said Xavier. (That was Xavier's Nickname for Avalanna. Huh? Oh yeah bye Xave. Said Avalanna Distracted. What's up Ava? Asked Xavier. Walking towards her. Um. I could have sworn I saw a light in that manhole over there? She replied. Probably just a Flashlight. Said Xavier. But he didn't really even believe himself. So they both walked toward it. Theres no one down there! Said Ava. They both looked perplexed. Where do you think the worker is? Asked Xavier. I mean they shouldn't just leave it open while their not around and Someone can drive over it. Yeah your right. Said Avalanna Walking even closer to it until she was right at the edge. SEE THERES THE LIGHT AGAIN! She said. Be careful Ava, Its slippery you might- AAH! And it was too late Avalanna Fell Down the Big manhole. AVALANNA! Yelled Xavier alarmed. But he heard No reply. I need to get someone! Or I need to go get her myself! If I don't maybe it'll be too late by the time the Ambulence gets here! What if Shes Unconcious!? Or Got knocked out? Or even maybe…. No She cant be! He thought. But I have to Go down there and make sure she's ok. He said out loud. So he looked around and make sure no one was watching & started climbing down the Ladder into the Manhole. This is a Big manhole. Thought Xavier. After a couple minutes down he Started seeing the light. So she was right!? There is a light. He said out loud. What is it though? Maybe a flashlight, or a tunnel light? Or even a way to the other side of the earth? No. He said out loud. I haven't been climbing that long? Have I? The he kept climbing down. Its So slippery! He thought. Eugh! He had just touched something Weird & sticky. Gross! He said. Ugh! Where's Ava!? And wheres the ground. It doesn't even look like I've gotten any closer to the light? He took his hand off the ladder to get the Goo off &- AHH! Xavier Slipped and fell. & he Could see he was Getting closer & closer to the light. So he braced himself as he hit the Ground… But it wasn't Concrete. It was… Dirt? So Xavier looked up and saw He was in the Woods! How did I get here? He asked himself. I was going Dow a Hole and then I end up here? & then Xavier gasped. Huh! Avalanna! AVALANNA! He yelled. Avalanna are you here?! He didn't here her So he started walking.

Avalanna? He yelled again as he stopped for a moment. He saw a figure. Avalanna? He said quitter almost whisper like. He picked up a stick and started walking closer to it. It was definitely a girl. He was just a few steps away from her when she turned around. Aah! They both yelled. & the girl had alittle knife aiming at him, & Xavier was ready to attack when he Realised it was avalanna. Oh! He breathed. It's you ava. Are you alright? You gave me a ascare. Yeah im fine. She answered. & im sorry But what took you so long? I waited 2 hours before I even thought of moving. Xavier was confused. I was gone 10 minutes? What are you taling about? No? said Ava a bit annoyed. You were gone alittle less than 2 hours. Oh. He said. Well sorry. Maybe theres a time difference or something? Ava tried not to laugh. So she just looked at him. He knew what she was thinking. How would that make it 2 hours for me & 10 minutes for you? She asked. Uh I don't know. Replied Xavier So they both laughed. Xavier knew it made no sense. Its cold here. Said Avalanna. Yeah it is, Agreed Xavier, shivering. Come onlet's Try and Find a town So we can ask them where we are. Said Ava. Xavier just nodded and they started walking as it started snowing. And Xavier Realised Avalanna's Face was as White as the Snow. & it made her look even prettier. She saw him lookingat her and she just smiled. They were walking down a Hill when Ava heard something behind them. She saw a dwarf collecting wood. Hey Xave look! She said. He turned around what? He asked as he look where she was looking. It's a dwarf! She said giggling. Xavier laughed. He doesn't look very happy does he? Xavier said. Maybe it's Grumpy. Said Ava smiling and started walking again. Xavier started walking again too. Finally They saw a town. Hey Ava theres a town over there! Said Xavier. Finally! Repled Ava I thougt we'd never Find one! So they started walking towards it.


End file.
